1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage medium, an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and an information processing system, and more particularly, to those for realizing stereoscopically visible image display.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed a shooting game progressed in a virtual three-dimensional space, in which a shooting aim to be an index for attacking (shooting) an enemy plane is displayed on a display screen (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-295935, for example). This shooting aim is rendered on a two-dimensional plane in which the virtual three-dimensional space is rendered, and is moved up, down, and side to side according to a user input while it is constantly displayed on the display screen.
When performing stereoscopically visible image display using the above-described conventional technique, an aim object is rendered in the two-dimensional plane in which the virtual three-dimensional space is rendered. Therefore, the aim object is visually recognized by a user as if it is present in front of all other objects, resulting in an extremely unnatural stereoscopically visible image.
In order to avoid this problem, the virtual three-dimensional space may be rendered (imaged) with the aim object being placed in the virtual three-dimensional space as well as the other objects. In this case, the aim object is visually recognized to be present forward (in a depth direction), resulting in a natural stereoscopically visible image. However, if another object is present in front of the aim object, the aim object is hidden behind the other object, and thus the aim object loses its function as a shooting aim.